Adios
by Angie Muffiin
Summary: Como Ursa traiciono a su Nación, para proteger a su hijo. El amor de una madre.


**Si, si, tengo otras historias que actualizar, bla, bla bla, pero la idea era tan buena que no pude dejarla pasar. Es sobre Ursa y Zuko. Ya casi no recuerdo ese capitulo, pero me da wueba pedir prestado otra vez las series para aventarmelas de nuevo. Aqui esta. Mi Beta! Nefertari Queen, no te enojes si no te lo mande primero, pero no pude resistirme a publicarlo ya, me eh quedado trabada en el sig cap de Traición.. bien, mucho choro, a leer..**

* * *

><p><em>Ursa POV<em>

-Te amo, no lo olvides- dije, a su carita adormilada, mientras me fundía en un abrazo, que estaba segura, que iba a ser el último.

_-Es por el bien de Zuko. Es por el bien de Zuko.- _me seguía repitiendo en mi mente, mientras empuñaba la daga. Mi mano no temblaba, pues años atrás había sido entrenada con intención de saber defenderme.

Aún así, estaba traicionando mi voto de no violencia que le había jurado a mi padre, el hijo del Avatar Roku. Pero no podía evitar pensar, que si no hacía esto, Zuko, mi pequeño, moriría a manos de su padre. Así que le tenía que dar a Ozai lo que quería. La muerte de Azulon. Mi silencio al avanzar por los pasillos del Palacio Real, me asustaba, pues esperaba que alguien me descubriera, que Ozai me dijera que ese no era el castigo que su padre le impuso y que abandonara está loca idea. Pero nadie apareció en mi camino, destrozando el pensamiento de poder ser feliz con Zuko, Azula y Ozai, en vez de cometer este horrible acto.

Mi Zuko, iba a quedar solo sin quién lo amara, ante la ira de su padre, en algún intento de ser bueno y bondadoso, como le había enseñado a ser. Rogaba que Iroh le mostrará algo de su sabiduría y que comprendiera que lo había hecho por él.

Extrañamente, no había nadie en las puertas de la habitación del Señor del Fuego Azulon. Lágrimas traicioneras que contuve en mi visita a Zuko, cayeron por mi rostro.

Abrí las puertas silenciosamente, y entre al cuarto donde mi objetivo se encontraba.

No dudé, sin embargo. Era de sueño profundo, y ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Había cortado limpiamente su yugular, las sabanas se mancharon rápidamente de rojo, pero aún así no abrió los ojos. Había sido demasiado fácil.

-Vaya, veo que llegaste antes que yo, mi querida- me asusto, la voz de Ozai.

-Ozai- dije, con alivio- ¿Lo tenias todo planeado no? ¿Dónde conseguiste la poción para hacerlo dormir?

Por supuesto, no contesto. Solo me miró, con una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos, milagrosamente, aún tenían una chispa de amor por mí.

-¿Sabes que te tengo que entregar verdad?- dijo- Yo no lo había planeado así, pero no me diste otra opción, puesto que cortaste su garganta. El veneno hubiera hecho efecto en unas horas, y no hubiera dejado rastros.

"todos los que habían estado en la sala del trono escucharon que iba a ser el próximo gobernante, pues Iroh ya había sido dejado fuera del trono por su falla en Ba Sin Se, lo único que faltaba era que Azulon muriera.

-¿Entonces nunca existió el castigo hacia Zuko?- dije, con mi voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué castigo?- preguntó Ozai, con evidente confusión.

-El que Azulon te puso por intentar usurpar el trono cuando tu hermano estaba en duelo…- dije, con mi voz apagándose. Azula, mi pequeña princesa, había mentido de forma cruel y despiadada. Nunca había esperado algo así hacia mí. Sabía que el odio por todos corría por sus venas, igual que su padre, pero Ozai en el fondo (N/A: muy en el fondo!) no era frío. Era obligado a actuar así por el desprecio de Azulon, y sus constantes burlas a todo lo que él hacía mal.

Ozai me siguió mirando triste. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Desaparece- dijo, sin alzar la voz- desaparece ahora mismo, no vuelvas, no contactes de nuevo con la Nación de Fuego, cambia tus ropa, cambia de nombre, no soportaría verte mientras te castigan y te dan la muerte. Solo quiero que te desvanezcas, no sufrirás. Olvídate de esta vida y vete. Todos sabrán lo que hiciste, porque no se puede ocultar algo así, yo lo arreglo.

Era tan fácil decirlo. Pero no tenía otra opción. Así, sin mirar atrás, me fui, aún llorando. Supe que mi vida había cambiado, y nunca volvería a ser recibida en estas tierras. Solo esperaba que mis niños fueran felices. Ojala lo fueran.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de mi laaarga nota de arriba, quiero hacer esta corta... ASi que que les parecio? bueno, malo? muchas cosas que no cuadran? Tengo que ver otra vez Avatar, toda completa de nuevo. <strong>

**Angie**


End file.
